The Beginning
by EmikoSanah
Summary: Four girls join the Asahina family after their father marries Miwa Asahina. Will they find love? Friendship? Or will they just be left with heartache?


**Original Characters:**

 _ **Sereh Hayashi**_

Age: 17

Personality: Keeps to herself most often unless she befriends someone. Can come across as cold at times but it's only because she's hesitant to trust people. Once she knows someone and opens up to them they'll find that while she acts mature and seems stoic- she also can have a fun and childish side. Quite logical. Likes to be organized and have things planned ahead of time.

Looks: Blonde hair to her waist w/ messy bangs. Green eyes. 5'2. Thin and somewhat pear shaped. Small breasts.

Outfits: Usually wears black leggings with dark blue shorts, a form-fitting white shirt with slits in the sleeves, and black combat boots that are about 2 inches below her knee. Sometimes she leaves her boots up and sometimes she fold's them over. Sometimes she wears green cargo pants and a black form-fitting shirt and skater shoes. She wears other things but these are her default outfits.

She also wears her school uniform which is the same as the one Ema wears in the series. She usually pairs it with black thigh high stockings.

Heritage: Sereh is an adopted child. She doesn't know much about her parents and no one really seems interesed in telling her. Her family thinks that she's of Korean and some form of European descent.

Hobbies: Video Games, Listening to K-pop/J-rock and some American bands, Drawing, Working on/fixing/building computers, Dancing to K-pop with her sisters

Favorite subjects: She enjoys science and anything tech-related.

Favorite foods: fried chicken and kimchi

In a relationship with Yuji Kato.

 _ **Katsumi "Kat" Hayashi**_

Age: 17

Personality: Shy at first and especially around boys, however once she opens up she is actually quite bubbly and extraverted. Doesn't get mad easily and when she does get made fun of, she chooses to laugh it off and get upset when she's alone later- this can lead to a lot of problems such as people not knowing that they've offended her or think that it doesn't bother her.

Looks: Chestnut Brown hair with bangs that frame her face. Usually keeps her hair in low pig tails. Brown eyes. 5'2. Very curvy with large breasts.

Outfits: Usually wears sweaters that are between form fitting and loose matched with a short navy skirt and flats. Another outfit is a white, off the shoulder shirt with a black heart on it, a short black skirt and white sneakers. School uniform usually paired with black knee high stockings with various designs on them.

Heritage: Japanese

Hobbies: Cooking, K-pop music, Dancing to k-pop with her sisters, drama television series and gossip magizines, also enjoys playing team sports with friends/family.

Favorite subjects: gym

Favorite foods: sweets

 _ **Emiko "Emi" Hayashi**_

Age: 17

Personality: Sometimes mature and sometimes rather childish. Gets angry and annoyed easily at times especially when made fun of or put down. Is willing to try anything once and does her best to seem like she has an "I don't care" attitude.

Looks: Light blonde hair down to mid-back and messy bangs. Blue eyes. 5'3. Fairly curvy but quite thin with large breasts.

Outfits: School uniform paired with knee high socks of various colors- usually white or pink. She usually wears a black mini skirt, white form fitting tank top and white mid-sized combat boots with the tops folded over. Another outfit she wears are light blue shorts, a white and pink ruffle tank top and white sneakers. She loves wearing girly clothes and different outfits.

Heritage: Adopted. Japanese/American

Hobbies: K-pop music and some American bands, some video games, cosplaying and creating her own costumes, dancing to k-pop with her sisters,

Favorite subjects: none, hates school

Favorite foods: fried chicken, sweets

 _ **Momoko "Momo" Hayashi**_

Age: 16

Personality: Usually fairly open and bubbly though can be quite shy around guys that she doesn't know well. Very kind to others and loves to laugh and have fun.

Looks: light orange/brown hair with side bangs and some of it pulled up into a side ponytail. Brown eyes. 5 feet tall. Thin and somewhat pear shaped. Small breasts.

Outfits: Usually wears a navy blue mid-thigh skirt, white button up shirt and blue flats. Sometimes also wears a red tank underneath a a form fitting light blue off the shoulder shirt, dark blue capri pants and red sneakers. She also wears her school uniform which she likes to pair with white leg warmers.

Heritage: Japanese

Hobbies: K-pop music, dancing to K-pop with her sisters, playing violin, modeling for her sister's costumes sometimes

Favorite subjects: grammar, gym, music

favorite foods: curry

* * *

Sereh folded her clothing and packed it away neatly into one of the several open, brown cardboard boxes spread across her bedroom floor. She couldn't help but be somewhat annoyed at the sudden request of her step-father to move in with his fiancee's children in their condo. She didn't mind the moving part so much as the fact that it was such short notice. He came home last night and told them that they would need to go ahead and pack tonight and they would start living there tomorrow.

Her sisters seemed pretty excited about the move. Especially Emi and Momo since they wouldn't have to share a room anymore. Katsumi was also excited at the chance to potentially meet some other girls their age.

Hours passed and Sereh had finished packing. The only things not tucked neatly away into a cardboard box was her bed, bookshelf, desk, and computer. She went out of her room and checked up on her sisters. Katsumi was finished packing and had fallen asleep on a box. Sereh tip-toed inside the room and grabbed her blanket out of an open box before gently spreading it over her. Next was Emi and Momo. She wandered back into the hallway and into their room. They had almost finished packing and were dancing to music. As Sereh popped her head into the room, they both started laughing.

"Make sure you finish before going to bed, okay?" Sereh said.

"We're already almost done! Just taking a small break, sis!" Emi winked.

Momo nodded as she continued to giggle. Sereh smiled and backed away, closing the door. She should probably be getting some rest but she didn't feel tired. She knew she'd regret it tomorrow, though.

* * *

Sereh awoke to someone shaking her arm softly. She opened her eyes and saw Katsumi above her, looking quite tired but smiling nonetheless. Sereh sat up and tried to adjust to the morning light streaming in her room now that her curtains were gone.

"The truck is here, Sereh. We need to load it up," she said as she offered a small cup of tea.

Sereh accepted the tea and drank it quickly. She handed the cup back and proceeded to slide her feet into her black combat boots. She already regretted not getting more sleep last night. Today was going to be tiring.

Sereh followed behind Katsumi to Emi and Momo's room- where they were starting first. They began carrying their boxes out one at a time and stuffing it into the truck. Sereh made sure to stack them so they were neat and wouldn't fall. They worked their way through everyone's rooms and finished after about an hour and a half. The last bit of stuff was their furniture in the living room and kitchen. Their father had said not to mess with it and that he would figure it out later. She was going to miss their couch. She and her sisters had spent so many nights cuddled up on it watching movies.

As her sisters looked around to make sure they had everything, Sereh held onto the house keys and gave the living room one last nostalgic look. She was going to miss this place. The new condo would probably be just as nice if not better but it was going to take some time to settle in. As her sisters left the house one by one, she too, left and closed the door behind her before locking up.

"New condo, here we come," Sereh muttered under her breath.

* * *

The moving truck took off as soon as they had confirmed that everything was inside. Sereh sort of wanted to ride inside the back of the moving truck but the driver had told her that he would get in trouble if they did. So, traveling by train it was.

The train ride was very quiet as the girl's slept. Momo and Emi especially were tuckered out having been up most of the night. Sereh fell in and out of sleep as the train continued along. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. Scrolling through her contacts, she stopped at Yuji and pressed "message".

Sereh: On our way to the new place.

Yuji: dont get lost!

Sereh rolled her eyes at his response. He was goofy sometimes. She slid the phone back into her pocket and kept an eye out on where the train was. According to the address her father gave her, they should be getting off at the next stop. The new condo wasn't actually too far compared to their old place though they would be going to a new school, sadly. She still hadn't told Yuji that they wouldn't be seeing each other during school anymore. She knew he would freak out and want to attend her new school but she didn't want him to. He had a lot of friends at his current school and she knew that he would miss them.

The train came to a stop and Sereh watched as people began clearing out even before the train had fully stopped moving. She nudged her sisters and they sleepily awoke and stood up as if they were on autopilot. They made their way to the train door with Katsumi leading the way and Sereh at the back, her hand placed on Momo's shoulder to stop her from falling.

"Okay, now we just walk down the street and turn right and we should be there," Sereh said, glancing at the address she had typed into her phone.

The girls nodded quielty and they began their trek to find the condo. Sereh couldn't help but to smile as she saw how tired everyone was. It was odd especially for Katsumi since she was usually the early bird among them. Momo and Emi were always hard to wake up and they were usually a tad grumpy in the morning but once it hit 10:00, they'd be okay. Sereh was sure she had some form of insomnia due to not seeming to need a lot of sleep most days but she wasn't entirely sure.

The girls continued to walk in silence as they turned right and began looking along the side of the road for the condo. As they made their way down the road- the houses were becoming less and less crowded with more room inbetween them. Sereh pointed to a very large condo down the road that had a large, open gate.

"Wow! It's huge!" Momo shouted excitedly.

"Geez, how many people live here?" Emi asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Guess we'll find out."

They walked up to the gate and walked inside cautiously. They followed the driveway and made their way to the front door. Out of the corner of her eye, Sereh saw a boy hunched over some bright, white flowers. He had grey-blue hair that was rather long and he seemed to be wearing a school uniform. She nudged Katsumi and nodded her head over towards the boy. Katsumi looked over and walked over to him slowly.

"Hi there!" Katsumi said cheerfully.

The boy looked up, somewhat startled but smiled when he saw that it was a girl.

"Hello," he said in a soft and silky voice.

"So, do you work here?" Katsumi asked, smiling.

The boy looked confused at first but smiled, "No, I live here. I'm Iori Asahina."

Katsumi's face burned brightly with embarassment. "I am SO, SO, SO sorry!" she yelled, bowing deeply towards Iori.

Iori's cheeks flushed and he raised his palm. "It's alright," he smiled.

Katsumi raised her head and felt her cheeks grow warm. He was pretty cute when he smiled.

"So, are you the girls who are going to be staying with us from now on?"

"Yes," Katsumi answered automatically. Her thoughts were still filled with how cute this boy was and how nervous she felt just talking to him.

"It would be nice to formally meet all of you," Iori said as he glanced over her shoulder at Sereh, Momo and Emi.

"Right!" Katsumi yelled, her cheeks a deep crimson. "I'm Katsumi Hayashi. That's Sereh, Emi and Momo," she said pointing to each of her sisters behind her. The girls all gave a gentle wave and a friendly smile as they walked over towards them.

Iori gave a small bow. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope to learn more about you during your stay here," he said, making eye contact and flashing a smile.

Sereh had to hold in a laugh as she watched her sisters melt like butter to his smile.

"So, is it okay to go inside?" Sereh asked, jolting her thumb towards the front door.

"Yes, go on ahead. I have to finish up out here, I'm afraid. It was nice meeting all of you."

"Us too," Sereh said as she pulled on her sisters and led them towards the front door. That boy was going to drive her sisters crazy.

She opened the door and let them all inside. To their suprise they ran into another guy. This one was older and had brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed surprised at the sudden intrusion but his eyes grew soft.

"Hello there, I was on my way out to meet you all," he laughed. He walked towards them, his white coat fluttering behind him with every step he took.

"I'm Masomi Asahina. I'm happy that you all are going to be living here," he smiled.

"H-Hi!" Katsumi squeaked. It seemed her face was going to be a constant shade of red at this rate.

"Hello, I'm Sereh Hayashi. This is Katsumi, Emi and Momo. We're happy to be here," Sereh said. Guys made her nervous but she felt like she had to be the mature one since her sisters seemed to spaz out around these guys. It was awkward talking to Iori but Masomi had a dad feel about him. It wasn't awkward at all and was actually sort of relaxing. He had this air about him that made you feel comfortable just being in the same room as him, which was probably a good thing since Sereh noted by his stethoscope, coat and the toys in his pockets that he was probably a children's doctor.

"Nice to meet all of you. If you're hungry I can take you to the kitchen or-"

Before Masomi could finish they heard a loud horn outside the condo. Masomi wore a concerned expression. Sereh glanced out of a nearby window and saw the moving truck.

"It's the movers," Sereh said aloud, moving away from the window.

Masomi nodded, "If you want to head out I'll round up some of the boys to help get your things and take them to your rooms."

The girls agreed as Masomi left. Sereh thought for a moment at the mention of 'boys'. Just how many of them were there?

Once outside, the girls saw that Iori was talking to the mover. They neared the truck and waited patiently for the man to open the back. The front door opened and the girls saw Masomi accompanied by three other boys. The tallest one had short gray hair and appeared to be quite strong. The second tallest had bright red hair that shined in the sunlight. The shortest was a young boy with light pink hair and a smile that was contagious.

"What a hunk," Emi muttered as she watched the tallest one. Katsumi nudged her but kept her eyes on the guy all the same.

"These are the girls who'll be staying with us. Sereh, Katsumi, Emi and Momo," Masomi said gesturing at the girls. And this is Subaru, Yusuke and Wataru."

Subaru sort of nodded at them and Yusuke gave a small wave while Wateru insisted on hugging each of them. Sereh took note of the boys' red faces at the boldness of their younger brother. Wateru insisted on staying attached to the girls until Masomi intervened and asked him to be helpful instead. He seemed a little bummed out but agreed to help out.

With the help of everyone, the truck was on it's way to being fully emptied. Masomi pointed the girls in the direction of their rooms while the other boys did most of the lifting.

Sereh and Katsumi were on one floor together and Emi and Momo were on another floor together. Masomi commented that Emi and Momo's rooms were originally guest rooms that they had to empty before their arrival. The girls proceeded to thank him but he made a waving gesture with his hand and assured them that it was fine. The rooms apparently didn't get much use anyway so he explained that it was nice to finally have people in them.

The final boxes were carried up to Sereh's room by Yusuke and Sereh. After setting them on the floor, Sereh laid on the carpet and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and smiled. It felt incredible to just lay down. She was going to sleep so good tonight. She sort of frowned as she thought about having to unpack. Her eyes opened as she felt the hairs on her neck standing. She looked to see that Yusuke was still in the room and staring at her. As she looked at him, Yusuke sort of jumped and began to blush furiously.

"Sorry!" he yelled before running out of the room.

"Wait!" Sereh called after him. What's up with him?

* * *

Katsumi watched as Subaru set down several boxes at once inside of her room. She couldn't help but notice every vein in his arm as well as the way his muscles flexed and unflexed.

"You're really strong," Katsumi said breathlessly.

Subaru blushed. "Uh, thanks," he muttered, embarrassed at the remark.

Katsumi felt pretty awkward but she really wanted to get to know him more so she pressed on. "You must workout a lot."

As Subaru made sure the boxes were neatly stacked, he stood up to his full height, hands on his hips. "I guess so. I stay in shape for basketball."

Okay, basketball. We know something about him, let's keep going. "Basketball, huh? Do you play for your high school?"

"Well, for my college," he corrected her.

That was it. That was the line to end everything. He was in college. There was NO way he'd be interested in a high school girl. Katsumi could feel every bit of hope leaving her. "Ah, college..." she said dejectedly.

Subaru picked up that something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Katsumi lied, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Um, thanks again for all of your help. I'm really grateful," she said, bowing deeply towards Subaru.

"It was no problem," he responded. He looked around a bit and placed a hand behind his head. "If you, uh, need anything. You can...ask me," he said blushing.

Katsumi stared at him with her mouth slightly open. Could there be a chance? Or was he just being nice? She'd have to find out soon. She quickly closed her mouth after becoming aware of how silly she probably looked, "Thanks, I'll let you know," she smiled.


End file.
